Confessions: and their consequences
by Animerity
Summary: Ludwig and Prussia confess to each other that they both are attracted to men- not women. Later, they confess that they're attracted to each other. The rest is what happens because of their confessions. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Gilbert!" Ludwig called out as he returned home. "Did you finish the cleaning I asked you to do?!" He set the groceries on the kitchen counter and started putting them away, waiting for his brother's reply. Gilbert grumbled and trudged out of his bedroom into the hall.

"Ja, ja, kitchen's done, bedroom's done, floor's vacuumed..." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Have some faith in me, West."

Ludwig nodded in appreciation. "Gut. I bought some more beer for you." He held up a 12 pack before setting it in the fridge. "Did anyone come over?" he asked curiously. "Italy said he might be stopping by sometime today. He didn't say when."

Gilbert grinned and immediately headed to the fridge, pulling a can out of the twelve pack gratefully. He had been down to his last two cans today, and they weren't even his favorite variety. Bleh. He closed the fridge and cracked it open, drinking appreciatively.

"Ita? No, he didn't come by today. Least I don't think so, there isn't any randomly made food in the kitchen," he chuckled, knowing the Italian was prone to coming by just for food.

"Hm..." Ludwig mused, finishing up with the groceries. "I hope he's all right." He sighed, looking over at Gilbert already drinking a beer. "Don't drink too many at once," he cautioned. "I don't feel like dealing with you drunk right now."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, scoffing. "This is only my second all day, I don't exactly get shitfaced easily," he murmured, taking another sip for good measure. "He probably found some girl and got distracted. Don't worry about him too much; the kid can take care of himself when he needs to."

It could be considered strange for Gilbert to refer to Feliciano as "kid," seeing as technically, he and Feliciano were around the same age, the Italian perhaps being even older, neither of them really knew. But Gilbert couldn't really come to think of Feli being very old at all, and therefor referred to him as such.

Ludwig's concerned frown still didn't go away. "Still...perhaps I should go out looking for him?" He looked to Gilbert for some advice. He couldn't help worrying about the Italian man. Feliciano was so thoughtless sometimes that Ludwig honestly didn't know how he'd survived so long. Gilbert shrugged, seeing the concern on his brother's face. Hm.

"Well, I would try calling him first... If he doesn't pick up, then feel free. I'll even come with you, I haven't been out of the house all week." Living a pathetic indoor existence was not Gilbert's cup of tea.

"Ja...that sounds like a gut idea," Ludwig mused, quickly pulling out his cell phone and calling Italy up. After a few moments of talking to the Italian, it turned out that Feliciano had ended up spending the day with Romano and Antonio.

Sighing in relief, Ludwig hung up the phone, smiling at Gilbert. "Well, he's all right!" he reported. "Do you still want to go out somewhere?"

"Ah, that's good. Ja, please... It's so _boring_ in here..." Gilbert quickly chugged down the rest of his beer, despite how much he _hated_ wasting the savor of it, and tossed the can in the waste bin as he went to grab his coat. He was more than eager to get the hell out of the house. "Got anywhere in mind?"

"Out to dinner or perhaps a movie? Or we could go to a bar," Lud suggested.

"Any of those sound great to me," Gil replied, tugging on his coat and sweeping his hand through his hair. He quickly slipped on his shoes, ready to go almost immediately.

"Well you have to choose. We can't just go to all of them," Ludwig protested. He was already ready to go since he hadn't changed yet since he'd gotten home.

"Mmmm..." Gil had been staring at his computer screen most of the day, so another two hours in a crowded movie theater didn't sound so great. Food sounded good but he'd already eaten. "Bar. If we get hungry, we can stop somewhere on the way home."

Ludwig nodded, grabbing his jacket again. "We can't stay too long. I have work to do when we get home." He went to the door, grabbing the car keys. "Coming?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You always have work... We never go do anything fun anymore..."

Gilbert knew wholeheartedly just how much work running a country was, and he knew that most of the weight of his own country had been shifted onto Ludwig's shoulders. That didn't change the fact that he enjoyed spending time with his brother. He buttoned up his coat and headed out the door ahead of Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed deeply. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. "It's not my fault there is so much to do! There never seems to be time for me to relax..."

After the past few weeks, Ludwig was feeling extremely strung out and exhausted. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to stay awake very long at the bar. He might need to take a nap there just to be able to drive home.

Gilbert paused and looked at him, frowning a bit. "We don't have to go out tonight. I can do the work." Hell, Gilbert hadn't done any of the serious papers in years, even with Merkel cracking down on him to involve himself, but he knew what to do. He'd rather let his brother ease up a bit than take him out when he was so bogged down with work. And Gilbert's drinking would only pose as a bigger problem for Ludwig... Gosh, he felt like he had never actually thought these things through.

"Nein nein!" Ludwig replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. We'll go out for drinks, I'll finish up my work, and maybe we'll catch a show or something before we head to bed, ja?"

Gilbert frowned. "Fine... I'll help you with the work later though, alright?" He held open the door for the other to follow. Sometimes he wondered how Ludwig could be such a workaholic.

Ludwig stifled a yawn, walking out and getting into the car. "I'm sure you'll feel different after the bar," he said with a small chuckle. Ludwig had always been driven by a strong sense of duty. It usually got the better of him when work was difficult.

Gilbert stuck out his tongue and got on the passenger side, tugging on his seatbelt. "Whatever, I can still help! I used to do the work _and_ raise you _and_ deal with dad who _didn't fucking know how to raise kids._" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

He wouldn't say he was necessarily fond of their Germanic father, seeing as Gilbert spent the first few years of his life practically starving and figuring shit out on his own. His definition of 'work' also differed quite a bit, as then it fit the criteria of "go kick someone's ass and discuss militaristic relations over some liquor". But he still carried quite a bit of weight in his day.

"I don't want you overworking yourself," Ludwig insisted, starting the car and backing out of the driveway. "I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't do it. I just don't want you to do my work for me! It's my responsibility."

Gilbert snort-laughed, staring at Ludwig. "_Overwork myself?_ Are you kidding me? West, I sit on my ass all damn day. Und I'm Germany too..." Gilbert didn't necessarily like that title. 'Herr Ost Deutschland.' Ost, pfftch. Germany was a title he had fitted and pressed for his brother and his brother alone. The fact that they had begun sharing it during the Cold War made Gilbert feel...well, ashamed. But fitting, seeing as he was living under Ludwig's roof regardless. "Merkel is right to nag me; you shouldn't be doing everything..."

Ludwig sighed, looking over at Gilbert for a moment as he drove to the bar. "I...I worry about you, okay?" he muttered. "I'd rather have you do simply chores and then sit around the rest of the day than overwork yourself and have something bad happen to you!"

Gilbert frowned. God, not this shit. "... I can handle myself, you know. You don't need to worry about me." He crossed his arms and looked out his window, not wanting the scowl on his face to be seen.

He hated people thinking he was weak or incapable. Especially now. It had been twenty some odd years since the wall had fallen, he had regained more than enough strength to help run the country, if not run it solely on his own if need be. Or at least he thought so. Wanted to think so. He couldn't believe Ludwig still had concern about him. He wasn't made of glass, for gods sake.

Ludwig frowned, knowing from the tone in Gilbert's voice that he was upset. He pulled the car over so he could look at Gilbert properly. "I _know_ you can handle yourself," he said firmly, turning in his seat toward his brother. "Is it so wrong for me to care about you?"

Realizing what he'd just said, his cheeks flushed with color and he quickly looked away. Gilbert's face reddened, but the solemn look didn't disappear. He stayed turned away from his brother, crossing his legs as if that would put more distance between them. He didn't like other people seeing him when his feelings were hurt.

"... No... But these aren't the days of the wall, Lud... It's been two decades or better already, I'm not some kid..." In all truth, he couldn't deny how hollow and just how far gone he was by the time the wall finally came down.

Ludwig could probably guess just as well as Gilbert knew the kinds of things Ivan had done to him in that length of time, and it had made him incredibly weak and vulnerable. But he was better now, and he wanted Ludwig to respect that. He wanted people to treat him like they used to... Not like a fucking doll. Ludwig sighed, reaching out and hesitantly touching Gilbert's shoulder.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't treat you this way." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll make sure to include you when work needs to get done in the future. Is that acceptable?" In his mind he knew that Gilbert was strong and could handle things but in his heart, he worried. He couldn't lose his brother again. He wasn't sure he could survive it.

"... Yeah..." Gilbert turned his head slightly to look over at his brother. He gave him an apologetic look, feeling a bit sorry for overreacting but not being able to voice it. He was never good with words, they never came out right. "It's okay... I guess I can't blame you..."

Gilbert knew he had spent a good forty or fifty years without his brother by his side, and he knew it had to have taken its toll on Ludwig as well. He was selfish, thinking his captivity had only affected himself... He sighed softly and touched Lud's hand back gently to show he forgave him and things were okay. "Let's go get beer, okay?" He smiled weakly, moving out of the depressing subject. The last thing on earth he wanted to think about was Braginski.

Ludwig sighed in relief, not realizing he'd been so tense. "Ja. I'll buy you as much beer as you want!" he replied, smiling what was considered a wide smile for him. "And you can use me as a, uh, 'wing man'?" He wasn't quite sure of the term. "If you'd like to try to flirt with a fraulein."

Gilbert only laughed, grinning at his brother. "You're such a dork..." he muttered, lightly punching him in the arm. "I don't think you'd really appreciate me bringing home bar skanks..."

To be quite honest, he was trying to excuse the fact that he just...didn't have much of a desire for quickies anymore, or even women in general. Elizaveta had pretty much ruined women in his mind, he didn't even understand how. He liked tits, but that was about as far as it went. He had...developed other tastes, over the years. Ones that were fairly embarrassing to speak of that he tried not to act upon. At least not within range of his brother knowing.

"... Dunno, maybe..." the albino added after a moment.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert curiously as he began once again to drive to the bar. "Are there others that you're interested in?" he asked. He knew that Feliciano wasn't attracted to women and, before he'd told him, had acted a bit similarly. Maybe that was what was going on. "I just thought you might like some company other than me. I know I'm not very...very good company."

"No, no, I just... Wanna raise my standards, I guess..." Gil blushed a bit, knowing he had spent a good week perusing the red light districts of Germany for cheap sex, and he was fairly disgusted by the selection of women and Romanian sex trafficking. He'd even sent in a report to one of his bosses about the environments in the area. He, _Gilbert Beilschmidt,_ was not supporting legal prostitution. Someone make a damned documentary already, sheesh.

"Lud, you're fucking great company, there's no one I'd rather go have a good time with." Gil said it quite sincerely, he appreciated Ludwig's presence above all others.

Lud's lips twitched in a smile. "Danke," he said gratefully. "Sometimes I worry that I annoy you or that you'd rather live with someone else..." he admitted.

He had quite a lot of worries about his brother now that he thought about it. He should probably figure them out so he didn't have so many. It was probably contributing to how tired he felt all the time.

"What the hell makes you think that?" Gilbert asked, frowning. "I'm always the one doing stupid shit... Being unhelpful... Unappreciative..." He stared down at the floor guiltily, swallowing the lump in his throat. God, he had become a terrible brother...

"...I never give you enough attention," Ludwig said softly. "I don't ever seem to have enough time to spend with you... I figured that you'd rather live with one of your friends who could be there for you more than I can."

Gilbert sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Lud... I'm lucky you bothered to take me back in after the wall...if you hadn't I'd probably have fuckin' dissolved with it, so don't you ever think I get mad about that, okay..." He knew there were requirements, he could sacrifice time with Ludwig if it mean being able to be near him now and then. That was enough.

As he pulled into a parking spot, Ludwig looked over at Gilbert with a serious look on his face. "I'm taking the rest of the night off," he said firmly. "I...I've been missing you. I'll get the rest of the work done tomorrow somehow."

Gilbert blinked and look back at him. "...A-Are you sure?" Gilbert was flattered. That was an understatement. "I-I'll help you with everything tomorrow, we can get it done twice as fast!" He grinned, rather excited now.

Ludwig chuckled, getting out of the car and stretching. "All right then. It'll give me a chance to see exactly how fast you can get the work done." He waited for Gilbert to get out of the car so he could lock it and then go into the bar.

Gilbert got out, a grin plastered on his face as he shut the door. "Y'know what, just for that, I'm gonna work twice as hard. Just try to keep up with me~" he sneered, grinning playfully.

He ran ahead of Lud to the bar door, looking way too excited and giggly to be walking into a bar. Maybe a gay bar or a sports bar. Or a gay sports bar. That sounded like Gilbert. Ludwig quirked an eyebrow at how excited Gilbert was but just smiled gently as he walked after him. Even though he thought that Gilbert could tone it down once in a while, he enjoyed seeing his brother this upbeat.

"Ja ja, we'll see," Ludwig replied teasingly.

Gilbert chuckled and held open the door for him, ushering his brother inside. "In fact, feel free to get shitfaced, I can do all the work!" He was teasing, of course, because Gilbert generally got too intoxicated to drive properly anyway; at least too intoxicated to want to drive any of Ludwig's beautiful cars.

Ludwig affectionately ruffled Gilbert's hair before he could stop himself as he walked inside. "I think I'll stay sober just to make sure you don't cause any trouble," he replied with a chuckle. He looked around the bar out of habit, scouting out the people who were there. "...quite a crowd already," he remarked.

Gilbert pouted and blushed, following Ludwig in. "Oh, hush... I don't get into trouble anymore..." He scowled and looked around. He wasn't exactly fond of a lot of people around, but he wasn't exactly fond of wasted trips either.

"Here. We'll get a booth towards the back where there aren't as many people, ja?" Ludwig ordered beer for them and then walked to an empty booth that was farther away from all the festivities. "There seem to be a lot of people here looking for uh..." He blushed as he saw several couples walking away together toward the restrooms.

"..." Gilbert stared at them. "...glad I didn't drink much today."

There days when Gilbert would happily sneak up to the bathroom door just to have a listen. But those days were pretty much long gone. He rather enjoyed modesty and privacy as of lately. He sat down in the booth, taking off his jacket and setting it down beside him.

"But, uh-" Gil started, "if you wanna go for any of the girls around here, feel free." He didn't want to act like it was a terrible thing or anything. Ludwig could do what he wanted; Gilbert would even wingman for him if he asked. "I'd recommend the car over the bathrooms, though..."

Ludwig's cheeks filled with even more color at Gilbert's words. "N-Nein!" he said quickly. "That won't be necessary! I, uh, I-I'm not very...interested..." There was no way he was going to let his brother know that he'd been talking with Feliciano about his sexuality and had started to think that perhaps he, Ludwig, was more attracted to the same gender as well.

"...oh?" Gilbert cocked a brow, smirking a bit. "Not interested in the selection or not interested in me knowing about your activities?" He crossed his arms, grinning. He in no way even thought to consider that perhaps Ludwig's sexuality wasn't what he assumed it to be, the idea never crossed his mind.

"I-It's none of your business!" Ludwig said gruffly, completely embarrassed. "Oh thank god, the beer is here," he said gratefully as the beer arrived. He heaved a mental sigh of relief, thinking that the conversation would be over now that their drinks had come.

"And why isn't my business?" Gilbert smirked. "I'm your bruder, you know you can tell me everything..." He mocked a look of hurt before smiling lightly, taking his beer and indulging in a sip. Way better than anything from a can.

"Nein, I can't!" Ludwig shot back, busying himself with his own drink and carefully avoiding Gilbert's gaze. "It's just...it's just _not_ your business is all." He knew that was a lame excuse but he couldn't think of anything else.

Gilbert stared at him seriously now. What the hell was up with him? "...Uh...a-alright..."

He frowned uneasily, unsure what that was really supposed to mean. Gilbert was pretty well-known for being overbearing, but...Lud was being pretty defensive. He looked down at the table instead, drinking his beer. So Ludwig didn't trust him. Cool.

Ludwig let out an audible sigh of relief that Gilbert had seemingly dropped the subject. Ludwig relaxed slowly, drinking the beer and enjoying it fully. He didn't notice that the silence could be perceived as awkward. He always enjoyed silence and so he didn't think there was anything wrong. Gilbert also stayed silent, not enjoying it. Now he just wanted to know what Ludwig was being so defensive about.

He drummed his fingers in the table impatiently. "So I'm not good enough to know, is what you're saying?" he blurted out after a minute or two of silence. His brain would be racking itself all night if he didn't get some answers. Now it wasn't even so much the question of "Why aren't you interested?" so much as "Why can't I know?"

Since he hadn't even suspected that there was something wrong, the question startled Ludwig. "I-It's not that!" he responded quickly. "It's not that I don't trust you either!" he added. "I..." He searched for the right way to explain without actually revealing what he was trying to hide. "It's something personal that I'm not ready to share with anyone just yet," he said after a moment.

Gilbert stared at him for a moment, before realization struck him. Oh. _Oh._ That...made sense. "Alright... S-Sorry for pushing you."

Gilbert felt kind of bad now; he knew that if he were to tell anyone that, he'd take his time too. Even now, no one really knew about Gilbert's tastes, and he didn't really feel like telling his brother would be the easiest thing either. He tried not to make it obvious that he'd figured Ludwig's situation out, but it was pretty readable on his face.

Ludwig took a peek at Gilbert's face and knew that his brother knew. He clenched his jaw, quickly looking away and taking a large, long drink of beer. He didn't say anything else; didn't feel like there was anything to say. As it was, he was barely restraining himself from running out the door and never looking back. He could only imagine what his brother was thinking of him now.

Gilbert stared at the table for a minute or so, not touching his beer. Fuck. He had just made that situation a lot worse than it needed to be. He twiddled his thumbs for a moment, thinking of what to say to ease it up. He could do that whole "loving family member" bullshit, but those sounded uncomfortable as hell for both parties, and that wasn't the kind of person Gilbert was.

He took quick breath before looking back up at his brother. "... I am, too...y'know..." Well, he supposed he couldn't say that. He'd been with plenty of women and fully enjoyed it. His tastes had simply changed over the years, and now he didn't really give women a second glance. Guess that left them somewhat within the same boat. He looked away again awkwardly.

Ludwig's attention quickly snapped back to his brother as his jaw dropped open. "Y-You...you?!" he asked, completely shocked. He'd had no idea. "B-But...But I thought...!" He couldn't even organize his thoughts into words. He took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down. "...for how long?" he asked, feeling a bit comforted at this turn of events.

"Uh... A-Always, I guess..." Gilbert blushed deeply, his gaze focused on the table. Ludwig was the first person he ever actually discussed this with. "... I-I mean, girls are great too, but...but not anymore, I guess..."

This was so weird to say out loud. Ugh. While he'd always had an attraction to the same gender, he'd never really acted upon it until the Cold War, for...reasons beyond his control. That was what ashamed him for the most part, not so much his sexuality.

"You...You remember how I was on Ivan's side of the Wall?" Gilbert swallowed, not really fond of the subject. Ludwig listened intently and nodded at the question.

"...ja," Lud replied slowly. "Do you have...do you have someone you are fond of?" he asked, stumbling over the question. He asked more out of politeness than real curiosity. For reasons he'd never admit to, he didn't want to know of Gilbert's crushes. He'd _never_ liked when his brother had paid more attention to someone else.

No... That's not it..." Gilbert swallowed and decided it'd be better to drop the subject. He had someone he was very much not fond of, actually. He took a sip of his beer. "N-Never mind... Anyone _you_ interested in?"

Ludwig couldn't help the slight coloring that immediately rose to his cheeks. "N-Nein," he obviously lied but hoped Gilbert wouldn't push the subject. The person he was interested in just so happened to be his brother. He'd resigned himself to the fact that nothing was going to happen there, that nothing _could_ happen, and so he just made tiny gestures here and there that he hoped Gilbert wouldn't put together.

Gilbert stared up at him cocking a brow, unimpressed. "West, you just denied to share completely relatable information with me that I wouldn't have judged you one bit on regardless, plus it probably turned out even better than you thought it would, so why are you holding back stuff again? I told you, I can relate."

He rested his head on his hand and grinned up at his brother. Anything Ludwig said couldn't be worse than what Gilbert almost said. Or at least hopefully, right? He was pretty sure Ludwig hated the commie bastard too, right? So everything else was okay.

"Nein..." Ludwig said with a deep sigh. "This is something that not even you could possibly understand. You'd most likely hate me for it."

He poured himself some more beer. Why did he have to be interested in his brother?! He mentally hit himself. _Anyone else_ would have been acceptable but he had to choose the one person he shouldn't want.

Huh? Gilbert couldn't hate Ludwig for anything, Lud knew that, right?

"... What's that supposed to mean?" Gilbert frowned and looked up at Ludwig solemnly. "...I can't hate you, you know... I-I can't think of anything that bad..."

For a moment, Ludwig considered just telling him but he quickly brushed that idea away. "Then you'd never be able to look at me the same way again," he said. "Maybe I'll tell you someday but not now." He offered Gilbert a small smile, hoping that would smooth things over a bit.

Gilbert looked at him for a moment, and he understood that it was not something for him to know. He could deal with that. He felt more assured with this idea than the last. "Alright. I can live with that." He smiled back at his brother before taking another sip of beer.

Ludwig's smile grew as they seemed to finally move past the awkward conversation. "So what would you like to do for the rest of the night?" he asked, stifling a small yawn. "We could stay out and go around the town or we could go back home and do something. What do you think?"

Gilbert smiled; his brother was punctual as always. "You don't exactly sound up for a night out on the town, so…home? We could watch a movie or something."

Ludwig nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan. Roderich brought over a cake early this morning. Perhaps we could eat that while we watch?" he suggested. He'd hidden the cake so Gilbert wouldn't find it during the day. He hoped that his plan had worked.

"Huh? Ugh, you let Roderich into the house?" Gilbert wrinkled his nose. He hoped _that_ wasn't the piece of ass Lud was after. "Ah... Yeah, cake sounds great, actually." He smiled a bit. He didn't love sweets near as much as his brother and weirdass fru-fru cousin, but cake sounded good.

Ludwig chuckled. "I didn't let him into the house. He simply dropped it off at the door." He'd always been a bit amused by Roderich and Gilbert's dislike of each other. "Then we'll eat cake. Do you want some more beer before we go?" he asked, not wanting to push his brother out the door of the bar before he was ready.

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah... I think it's better if we stay sober tonight," he chuckled. There was work to do in the morning. He stood up, putting his coat back on, and then headed over to Ludwig, mumbling softly. "You know...you don't have to hide anything else like...like that from me, you know," he said, referring to the first little mystery they had argued about. "I-If you wanna keep stuff to yourself, that's fine, but...but I'm always gonna love you regardless, y'know?" He smiled warmly up at his brother. They didn't connect like this enough.

He smiled, heading out the door. "I know," Ludwig replied. "There are some things that I have to work up to telling you about," he added after a moment as he unlocked the car. "I mean, I can't believe that you tell me literally everything!" He paused. "...or maybe I can. You talk more than I do."

Gilbert smiled and got in the car, getting buckled immediately. Ludwig's statement wasn't entirely true. The telling part, anyway. The talking part was spot-on.

"Hah... Well, not everything," he admitted softly. "... We all have secrets. I try to let you in on what I can." He looked out the window, and then pulled out his phone, checking the time. Little side things people normally did. "Most of the time I just talk to talk," he chuckled weakly.

Ludwig started the car up and began the drive home. "...you don't like silence very much, do you?" he asked curiously. He'd always wondered about that. He himself enjoyed silence very much but it seemed as though Gilbert was the complete opposite.

Gilbert sighed, looking out the window. "...There wasn't much to say in Ivan's home," he murmured. "Forty years of either silence or your own screaming starts to get to you..." he mumbled the second part under his breath, not wanting Ludwig to worry about any of that.

Faint as it was, Ludwig's keen hearing picked up the gist of what Gilbert had said. He frowned. "...you'll never have to go through anything like that again," he said in a stern tone. "That much I swear to you."

"..." Gilbert just stared out the window.

He wished Ludwig had promised him something like that before it happened. He'd gone through more things there he'd ever wished to experience. Most of his secrets involved that awful place. He just couldn't understand how the wall kept him there for four decades.

Ludwig pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. He turned to look at Gilbert whose mood seemed to have fallen again. "So, uh, movie and cake, right?" he said, trying to be as cheerful as possible. "Let's go! Brothers night!"


	2. Chapter 2

((This begins the rated M parts~))

_Ludwig pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. He turned to look at Gilbert whose mood seemed to have fallen again. "So, uh, movie and cake, right?" he said, trying to be as cheerful as possible. "Let's go! Brothers night!"_

Gilbert looked over at him and smiled. That needed to be a new thing. 'Brothers Night.' It sounded perfect... He was appalled by Ludwig's eagerness. God, he was cute when he was happy.

"Yeah, Brothers Night. You go ahead and pick the movie, I'm gonna go put on pajamas." Not that Gilbert ever actually wore pajamas, but he preferred to sleep in sweatpants or something of the sort. He got out of the car and hurried ahead to unlock the door, heading into the house.

Ludwig was relieved that his overly enthusiastic cheerfulness seemed to work. He followed Gilbert inside, shutting the door behind him and going to select a movie. He chose one at random, not usually one for watching too many movies. After inserting the DVD into the player, he went to the kitchen to retrieve the cake.

Gilbert headed into his bedroom right away. Gosh, this was exciting. He had someone to talk about guys with, and it was his own trustworthy brother. What a time to be alive. For once it wasn't nutty Elizaveta who just went off about how great it would be for Gilbert to take it in the butt. God, that woman. She didn't even _know_ about Gilbert's sexuality and she went off about that. Sheesh.

He quickly stripped off his clothing, glad to put some pajamas on finally. He didn't bother with a shirt, since he never slept in one anyway. Just two gay brothers platonically watching a movie, what could go wrong?

Ludwig cut the cake slices and took it out to the living room along with a couple of plates and eating utensils. "Gilbert!" he called out. "Do you want some more beer with your cake?" They had just gone to a bar but he knew his brother's tastes. As he waited for a reply, he took his jacket and shoes off, getting comfortable.

"Uh, depends, what kinda cake is it?" he chuckled back, heading down the hall. Some cakes just didn't go well with beer. Chocolate, for example, didn't go well with the majority of beers and was far better suited with a glass of milk. And pretty much everything else called for beer. Maybe that was just Gilbert's opinion.

"Um...Swiss chocolate I believe," Ludwig replied, checking the cake. "Roderich said he'd gotten a huge batch of imported chocolates from Switzerland and just made it all into cakes." He got a bit annoyed with the replaying song of the DVD menu and muted the TV.

Gilbert chuckled, that sounded just like Roderich, wasting all of Vash's good chocolate. Gilbert wasn't a big fan of chocolate, at least not like his brother, but he could appreciate just about anything that came out of Vash's country. Minus bullets. Those weren't very fun.

"Then milk would probably be better, thank you. I can get it myself, you can start the movie!" Gilbert turned around and headed into the kitchen, pouring himself a quick glass before heading into the living room and joining his brother on the couch. Assuming Ludwig was even on the couch; the narrator on this side keeps getting ahead of herself.

Ludwig pressed play as he flopped backwards onto the couch. His cheeks colored a bit as he noticed his brother's state of undress- half undress really- but focused on the movie and his piece of cake. "This cake is exquisite!" he exclaimed in surprise. "...this almost makes me want to have Roderich live with me again," he admitted with a small chuckle.

Gilbert turned his head and looked at him. "...You take that the fuck back right now." He flashed him a "it's me or the cake" look before bursting into giggles, having to agree. This cake was awesome. "And don't say words like 'exquisite', jackwipe. You sound like Rod." He shifted himself to rest his feet on the coffee table, knowing it wasn't exactly the best thing to do but he was feeling lazy.

For a moment, Ludwig froze, worried that Gilbert really was upset with him. He chuckled softly, blushing a bit as he took another bite of cake. "Sorry," he apologized. "I, uh, maybe have been spending a bit too much time talking to Roderich about cakes." He spotted Gilbert's feet on the coffee table and pouted. He didn't say anything though, not wanting to spoil the moment.

Gilbert chuckled, not finding that surprising. "Do you want me to buy you a Betty Crocker subscription for Christmas?" He flashed him a cheesy grin.

He'd never understand Ludwig's cake baking hobby. Not that he could complain about the cake. He frowned as he caught the slight panic on Ludwig's face, wondering if his brother really took him so seriously. Then again, Lud was prone to taking everything seriously.

Ludwig blushed deeply, shoving a large piece of cake in his mouth. "Nein!" he retorted. "...I get enough recipes from Roderich," he added after a moment, cheeks reddening even more.

Dammit, why did he have to blush so much when he got embarrassed?! It was one of the things Ludwig hated most about himself. Gilbert covered his mouth as he snorted. Oh god. His brother really was like that wuss.

"...L-Ludwig-" Gilbert tried to speak properly before bursting into a fit of giggles. He set his plate on the coffee table and took his feet down, leaning forward just purely to laugh. "I-I wonder how many Betty Crocker magazines he has-" he added, covering his mouth.

Oh wow. That was just precious. He looked over at Ludwig and saw the blush on the man's face. Holy fuck, just more preciousness. Like wow. His face was really pink and it was really cute. He blushed a bit just looking at him, and quelled his laughter.

Ludwig huffed, not knowing that his facial expression was turning into something that closely resembled a sulk. "Shut up, Gilbert!" he said, eating an even larger bite of cake to distract himself. "Just because you can't bake cake doesn't mean you can laugh at me..."

Oh. Gilbert should have figured Ludwig wouldn't be very amused. He felt quite guilty now. "...Sorry, Lud..." He shut up and turned his attention back to the screen. What were they even watching? Gilbert hadn't bothered to pay attention- Urgh. He sneaked a glance back at Ludwig to see if he still looked upset. Ludwig rolled his eyes, finishing his piece of cake and reclining back, yawning slightly. He didn't stay upset very long with most things.

Gilbert pouted a bit. "...You wanna sleep, West?" He didn't want to keep his brother awake if he was tired.

"Hm?" Ludwig looked over at Gilbert. "Nein, I'm fine! Brothers night, remember?" He smiled a bit, forcing himself not to yawn again.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Pretty lame brothers night if we're either passing out or staring mindlessly at the screen." Gilbert stretched out across the couch, taking up two spots, and found his legs to be a bit uncomfortable the way they were, and rather opted to stretch them out across Ludwig's lap. He wouldn't mind, right? Right? Gilbert sighed loudly. "Lud, you have shit-taste in movies, to be frankly honest."

Ludwig looked down at the legs that suddenly stretched across his lap, debating whether or not to remove them, just on principle. He didn't really mind at the moment. He decided to let them be as Gilbert added his last comment.

"This is one of YOUR movies," Ludwig retorted, gesturing at the screen. "I just chose a movie at random! You know I don't watch much. I don't have time."

"Yeah, yeah, you never have time for anything," Gil rolled his eyes, used to hearing this story. "Probably not even porn, that would explain why you're so uptight." He stuck out his tongue, seeing no issues with his light joke, though as soon as he said it he figured Ludwig would get squeamish or flustered, as usual.

Right on cue, Ludwig's cheeks warmed and flushed with color. "Are you saying I need to get laid?" he sputtered, blushing even more. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself!" He realized too late that that didn't sound any better. "Wh-What I'm trying to say is that I don't _need_ to be relaxed! Work is only done when one is properly centered and focused."

Gilbert felt his own cheeks flush a bit, and he couldn't help but snicker. _Handling himself._ That was definitely the best term. Way to go, West.

"I'm saying it's an explanation as to why you're so tight-assed about everything all the time. Seems that may or may not have just been confirmed." Gilbert grinned at his brother, placing his arms behind his head smugly. It wasn't the teasing he was enjoying; he was doing it for the blush on Ludwig's face. He could get flustered over the smallest of things and Gilbert kinda sorta loved that.

Ludwig's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'm not going to have sex just to relax! There are plenty of other things I can do like cooking, cleaning, or reading books." He huffed, cutting himself a second slice of cake.

Gilbert stared at him. God, this kid was weird. And he was looking at too big of a picture. "I was referring to more...solo methods," he chuckled, cocking his head. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "...You...You seriously don't..?"

He knew it was a pretty weird question from Ludwig's perspective, but Gilbert saw it as basic small talk. He didn't have much of a personal space bubble. Gilbert also had a raging libido and considered such things to be natural, and the idea of Ludwig not being...active, so to say, kind of confused him. Reading? Cleaning? How was someone supposed to get off on that? Pfftch. Silly German.

Ludwig coughed, trying to clear his throat of the embarrassed lump that had formed. "I-I...I do..." he mumbled in a small voice. "I am a man after all." He was so embarrassed he felt like dying. That or killing Gilbert for embarrassing him so badly.

Gilbert cracked a grin and chuckled a bit. "Good man. Do it more often."

He surely didn't mean to sound as weird or awkward or embarrassing as Ludwig probably took him for right now, it was simply his personality and the way he saw things. He knew Ludwig probably wouldn't believe him if he said he was encouraging doing so for Ludwig's well-being, but Gilbert only considered it a healthy thing to do. And Ludwig _was_ usually bogged down with work, it's not like quickies would do him harm, right? His eyes went back to the screen, as if he had said the most casual thing in the world.

All this sort of talk had gotten Ludwig a bit aroused and he quickly covered his lap with a pillow, putting it underneath Gilbert's legs to make sure he wouldn't _feel_ anything. "...not as if you know when I do it," he grumbled, cheeks still a brilliant pink color.

"Yeah, but I know when you're stressed and when you're not~" Gilbert chimed, shifting his legs on the pillow more comfortably. "Conceivably means I know when you need it and when you're probably already spent~" he chuckled. Alright, that last part was just to make Ludwig blush, Gil could admit to that.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Ludwig sputtered with a shout, his 'problem' downstairs only growing from that last remark. "H-How could you possibly know something like that?! And why in gott's name would you say that?! Scheiße, Gilbert!"

Gilbert snickered a bit, a blush on his own face. Okay, that was kind of embarrassing to say, now that he thought about it. "Alright, alright, sorry. Just teasing." He moved his foot to lightly push against Ludwig's shoulder in a "just messing" gesture, but all this talk about masturbating had left Gilbert with some pretty impure thoughts himself. He tried to ignore them, but the red color didn't leave his cheeks.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Ja ja, all right," he said, accepting the apology. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he embarrassed himself any further. The last thing he needed right now was to give in and run off to masturbate right after this conversation.

Gilbert had tried to focus on the movie afterwards, but that was proving fairly difficult to do when he was thinking about- Gah, no, those things were not things he needed to think about- He was not thinking about his brother getting off- He was not thinking about that… Gilbert found himself blushing deeper, staring blankly at the screen, and if had worn any pants other than sweats, they would have felt quite tight right now. Unfortunately for Gilbert, they _were_ sweats, which meant everything was about ten times more visible and he needed to cover that shit ASAP.

He removed his feet from Ludwig's lap, opting to bend his legs instead to try to create a bit of a visibility wall between them, and placed the pillow beneath his head over his groin instead. He looked to be in a fairly uncomfortable position, but, y'know, not nearly as uncomfortable as explaining to your brother why talking about him masturbating was getting you off.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert curiously. "...bruder? Is everything all right?" he asked, a bit concerned. At least it distracted him so he wasn't thinking about his boner. "Do you want me to change the movie or do you need something else?"

Gilbert nearly squeaked as his shifting was acknowledged. "I-I-I'm fine! Just adjusting is all." He wanted so badly to hide his face right now, because he felt like if Ludwig looked at him long enough, he'd see right through Gilbert and get disgusted with him. Gilbert was fairly readable, after all. "...You can change the movie if you want, I've seen this one a lot..." Any excuse to pull Ludwig's attention away.

Gilbert was probably overreacting about this, and it probably wasn't as obvious as he was thinking it was, but _god..._ No matter how much he tried to shake it off, he couldn't stop thinking about how _good_ Lud probably looked when he was hot and bothered. His brother looked good in general. But...but _horny?_ Gilbert swallowed thickly, trying to focus on the screen he didn't care about. Oh, he had dug himself deep into this mess.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert a bit longer, trying to figure out what was going on. He knew something was up but couldn't tell what. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked. "Maybe we should get you into bed to rest," he suggested. "I can carry you if you'd like." Not to mention that if Gilbert were sick, Ludwig would have to concentrate on that instead of his problem downstairs.

Oh god, no no no no- "I-I swear Lud, I'm fine! I'm just adjusting, jeez...don't you like comfort?" Gilbert certainly wasn't comfortable in any aspect, but he wasn't going to just give that away.

"Oh..." Ludwig squirmed slightly, his mind suddenly darting to extremely inappropriate thoughts of all kinds. "I suppose we'll continue with the movie then."

Ludwig tapped his foot, hoping that would distract him but it was no use. He looked over at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye. He always looked good but with that blush in his cheeks... No! Ludwig had to stop this before it made the situation impossible.

Gilbert nodded, but lasted only about another awkward minute before he got up and quickly turned for the hallway. "Bathroom," he muttered, taking off quickly.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. He hurried in and locked the door, leaning against the counter for a moment. What the hell was wrong with him, thinking about...about Ludwig like that?! Well, yeah, he initiated the conversation and kind of led it to that but _still!_ Oh god oh god—

He wanted to smack himself and take a cold shower and forget that ever happened, but he didn't have time for that. Ludwig would figure it out once the water came on. Gilbert sighed and sat down on the floor, denying himself basic comforts in favor of quick work, and leaned back against the cabinets as he slipped his hand into his sweatpants.

Ludwig paused the video, almost grateful that Gilbert was gone. Perhaps his boner would go away now on its own without his brother there for him to fixate on. He went ahead and nibbled at a third piece of cake even though he wasn't really hungry. Perhaps he should go take a cold shower? Or check on Gilbert to see if he was all right?

Gilbert had solely assumed Ludwig wouldn't get nosy, and he was relying on that alone to keep him out of hot water. By now, his sweatpants and boxers had been slid down to his knees, and he was trying his best to keep as quite as he could as he worked himself.

_Think about anything that isn't your fucking gorgeous god of a brother who, whadya know, just so happens to masturbate and even_ admits_ to it, whose blush is enough to make even his platonically involved brother find himself on the bathroom floor, jacking off—_

Gilbert's thought process was shifting in and out of being his reality, and he couldn't help but let small sounds out of his throat now and then. He took no notice of them, too involved in his work.

Ludwig couldn't help but be concerned about Gilbert. He'd been acting very strangely. He got up from the couch, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. The carpet absorbed the sound of his footsteps and as he neared the restroom, he heard small, strange sounds coming from under the door. He hesitated, trying to discern what was going on without actually going into the bathroom.

His eyes widened as he realized that he recognized those sounds. Was Gilbert...m-masturbating? His cheeks flushed again as he hesitated, not knowing if he should knock on the door, stay and listen, or go back to the couch. Of course, these sounds were only stirring him up as well. He couldn't see himself sitting calmly on the couch after this.

Gilbert had no idea about his brother being outside the door, nor would he have heard him even without the carpeted floor. He was too busy _thinking_ about him.

Gilbert had never felt more guilty in his life, but it only fueled the current need running through him. God, this session was way more dramatic than any other time he did this. Sheesh. He had finally given in to letting thoughts of his brother in; there was no way he was gonna get off with the guilt edging his every thought.

He'd forget about it later, laugh it off silently. Maybe cry. Probably the second one. But right now, all that mattered was getting this taken care of so he could go back out and pretend he didn't do it.

Ludwig was unbelievably horny at this point. He wasn't even sure if a getting off would work right now. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly. As soon as he had, however, he slapped himself. _What the hell am I doing?!_ he shouted at himself, unable to retreat. As soon as Gilbert opened the door, he'd see exactly what Ludwig had been trying to hide for the past little while. Oh god, what had he just done?

Gilbert all but screamed. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

"LUDWIG I'M SORT OF OCCUPIED- IT'S A BATHROOM YOU KNOW SO PLEASE JUST- COME BACK LATER-"

What the fuck was he even saying?! Oh god, Ludwig had probably heard him! FUCK- Someone just shoot him now, please, anyone- He got up to his knees and shifted to hit the lock on the door, but being a long handle, the door decided to open instead.

Gilbert yelped and attempted to slam it shut before either of them could see each other, but the door had gotten tricky over the years and wouldn't shut all the way. He just sort of held it there, panting in his embarrassment. What the fuck had he just done...? At least Ludwig didn't see him. He thought. Prayed.

Ludwig had, in fact, seen Gilbert and was currently looking at anything he could in an attempt to stop the stream of dirty thoughts that raced through his mind.

"I-I...I have to go to bed!" the younger brother shouted randomly, running down the hall to his bedroom and quickly burying his face in his pillow. _No, stop stop STOP! Mustn't think about Gilbert and how good he looked like that and how much we wanted to jump him right there. Nope! Stop that!_ He groaned, his pants so tight he was sure they were going to tear.

Gilbert felt like crying. Holy... That was the single most embarrassing moment of his life, right there, and he was fucking 900-something? Goddamn. He panted with adrenaline and excitement and fear and the _fucking horny need he still had_- He curled up in a ball on the floor. That's what he got for thinking about Ludwig like that. That's what he deserved.

He sat there for a few minutes before pulling up his pants, washing his hands, and walking silently out of the bathroom. He would wait it out. He knew that too long would leave it at a point past pain, but he didn't care. Well, maybe he did, and maybe he would finish it when he got to his bedroom. First he had a movie to turn off, and a cake to put away. Then a poor innocent Ludwig to apologize silently to, then a room to go masturbate in while probably crying about how terrible this whole thing was. Sounded like a plan.

Ludwig rubbed himself through his pants, hoping for some relief but it only intensified his need. "...fuck!" he swore under his breath. He didn't know what to do! This hadn't ever happened to him before. The only thing he could think of didn't sound like a good idea but he had to try.

He walked a bit painfully to his bedroom door, opening it and calling out down the hall. "G-Gilbert?" he called, his voice breaking a bit. "Gilbert! I...I need your help with something!" Oh gott that sounded horrible... "I need to ask you something!" he added. That sounded a bit better.

_Wondering why I was masturbating to the very thought of you?_ Gilbert finished putting the cake away, god his dick still hurt and it was probably pretty noticeable through the sweatpants, but...but Ludwig knew what was up. Ugh. He trudged down the hall, wondering what might be the issue now. Ludwig didn't exactly sound like he...like he hated him...

"L-Lud? What do you n-need?" he croaked, the words coming out a lot weaker sounding than what Gilbert had tried to make them. He sighed and headed down the hall, trying to walk properly. It was a major chore, no denying.

Ludwig made sure that everything below his waist was completely hidden behind the door before speaking again. "How...uh, I mean, what do you do if getting off by yourself isn't...enough?" he asked, cheeks flushing pink. It was very hard for him to stand up straight and he hoped Gilbert wouldn't guess what he was hiding. Spotting Gilbert's hard on through his pants only made Ludwig's situation even worse and he bit back a small groan.

Gilbert stared at him. Did...did he really just ask that? Right after that little scene? Lud was way too bad with these situations to be talking about Gilbert, obviously, and that wouldn't even make sen- Oh. _Oh._ Oh fuck.

"The... The obvious answer i-is... To do it with somebody else..." Gilbert stammered and stared up at him, unsure what Ludwig was getting at by this. "B-But... There isn't really anyone else...to..." His eyes glazed over a bit. What was he even saying?

Ludwig gulped, biting his lip a bit. "...I-I thought you were going to say that..." he mumbled under his breath. "And, well, there's the two of us," he replied, pointing out the obvious.

Lud shifted against the door and didn't have time to repress the moan that shot out of his mouth as he rubbed his hard on against the door by accident. His cheeks blazed red and at this point, he looked completely disheveled. "I may have a...problem," he said, trying to explain away the moan.

Gilbert stared at him. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god he was dreaming he was fucking dreaming Ludwig was not asking him this right now there was no way no way in hell- "...You...w-want me to...to help?" Gilbert murmured, not stopping himself. Act now, think later. That sounded good to him because he didn't think his dick had ever been this hard.

"Fuck yes," Ludwig gasped out, grateful he hadn't had to ask. He sagged against the door and opened it just wide enough for Gilbert to slip in. "I-I've never had this problem before," he said, his voice coming out as a low whine. "Please help me, bruder!" He looked at Gilbert wantonly, cheeks flushed, hair disheveled, and breath uneven.

Check that again. Gilbert didn't think he'd ever wanted to _fuck_ something so hard in his life. Funny how it turned out to be his little brother. Oh, hell don't use that terminology- He slipped into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it, if only for good measure (who was gonna walk in, the dog?).

"Lay down... Take your pants off..." Ugh, but Gil couldn't go all the way... Not with Ludwig. That would fuck up their relationship in the extremes, right? Right? Ugh... Right now, he didn't give a shit.

Ludwig felt himself grow even harder as he was ordered around. He scrambled quickly to do as he was told and waited on the bed for more instructions. "Please, nnh, h-hurry!" he begged, groaning. He wanted his older brother more than anything else in the world and, despite his outward attitude, he was actually very impatient when it came to things he wanted.

Gilbert couldn't help but stare at his brother, god he was beautiful like this. And...so _well endowed._ Like... Fuck. Gilbert definitely wasn't that big. Their previous conversation surely wasn't what triggered this; Ludwig had been too calm about it...it...it was Gilbert being caught in the act that did it?

Gilbert was a bit taken aback at that possibility. He shook it off, stepping forward, and knelt at the foot of the bed. He grabbed Ludwig and pulled him towards himself until he was on the edge of the bed, somewhat wondering just what the hell he was doing, somewhat wondering why he hadn't done this yet. He spit into his hand, slicking it up before he wrapped it around Lud's cock- oh fuck it was big holy shit- testily running his fingers over it.

Gilbert was seriously concerned about what drove his brother to this point, and what drove Gilbert to be doing what he was doing now. And how he was so calm about it now. Sheesh. "...Ludwig," he murmured softly, "...You ever been with anybody?"

Ludwig gasped loudly, his entire body arching into Gilbert's hand as he moaned low in the back of his throat. "Nnnnh ah~!" He panted slightly, mentally beating himself for reacting this way so soon. "N-Nein!" he gasped out, cheeks flushing even more, if that were possible. "Ah f-fuck!" He bucked into Gilbert's hand, eyes almost tearing from the intense pleasure that was coursing through him.

Ah, even worse. Gilbert was snatching up Ludwig's innocence. Way to go. It did explain some of the sensitivity though. His free hand was tugging down his pants again, and it was times like these he was grateful to be ambidextrous. He could work two dicks at the same time, what a time to be alive.

He didn't understand how Ludwig was _this_ sensitive, though, this was ridiculous. And...and Gilbert wanted to ravish him. And after they were done with that, he wanted Ludwig to flip them over and ravish _him_. But that obviously wasn't happening anytime soon.

"...Then I'm assuming...this is your first time...getting one of these..." Gilbert murmured, before placing his lips over the head of Ludwig's cock. That was not something he had been planning on doing, but hell, he did it nonetheless. And he was glad he did. He ran his tongue over it before his lips cautiously covered his teeth, and he began to sink down slowly. He swore, there was nothing he wanted more on earth now than to please his brother.

"Oh mein GOTT!" Ludwig swore, his hips bucking as he shivered, his hands fisting in Gilbert's pale hair. "F-Feels amazing!" Ludwig felt as though he were overheating, he'd never felt _this_ much pleasure before. "G-Gilbert, please don't stop!" he begged.

He didn't think he could take it if his brother suddenly left or stopped right in the middle of this. He literally felt as though he would explode if that happened. All he wanted right now was Gilbert: Gilbert touching him, pleasuring him, doing whatever he wanted to him. And once he regained some of his control, he'd love to do the same back to Gilbert.

Gilbert would normally hiss at his partners for bucking into his mouth, or throw in some teeth as a warning, but he was perfectly content with Ludwig doing it. He was young, and quite apparently highly inexperienced. Gilbert relaxed his throat and stopping touching himself to squeeze his thumb, attempting to cut off his gag reflex. He surely wasn't going to get even close to deep-throating, especially when Ludwig had so little self control, but Gilbert wanted to be cautious. As for stopping, Gilbert had no intentions of doing so.

Ludwig attempted to control his bucking hips but he was already close. "Gil, I-I'm close!" he warned his brother, not wanting to orgasm into his mouth unless he wanted him too. He'd never been this sensitive before when he masturbated but when it came to Gilbert...well, he felt as though all of his self control was thrown out the window, useless.

Gilbert's eyes widened. It was as if his brain suddenly began tapping on his skull and screaming "_YOU ARE CURRENTLY SUCKING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S DICK_". He had to think about this, and quickly. One on hand, he could pull off. But if this was Lud's first... No, no. He wouldn't pull off; he wanted to make this the best he could. But that left him two options: spit, or swallow. _Spit, as any NORMAL PERSON would do, or swallow your little brother's spunk-_ Oh god, he couldn't battle himself on that now. He'd make the decision last minute, as always. In the meantime, he only sped up his movements, alternating between loosening his jaw and sucking hard, seeing if he could find a good medium.

Ludwig's eyes could barely stay open as he moaned loudly, grip on Gilbert's hair tightening. "G-Gil!" he gasped as he came into his brother's mouth. He could barely catch his breath, his mind blanking out at the incredible pleasure that swept through his entire body like a wave of heat.

Gilbert shivered as he felt it, and had to pull back slightly because goddamn, it was more than he expected and had he not closed his throat, he'd probably be choking right now. He finally pulled off completely shifting back and thinking about what to do. It wasn't...it wasn't all that bad. Not as bad as any other guy he'd sucked off, that's for sure. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, swallowing it slowly. Not terrible. He could deal with this.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he blushed in shock. "G-Gilbert!" he stammered. "You didn't have to swallow that! What if you get sick?!" He really couldn't move at the moment but his voice was still working, thank god. He thought that maybe he'd feel a bit more awkward with Gilbert but, in all honesty, he just felt as though he and his brother had an even more amazing bond than before.

Gilbert smirked at him a bit. "It's okay, I wanted to..." Ludwig ought to have been impressed that Gilbert had sucked him at all. Forty years of having his throat fucked raw hadn't left Gilbert with a good impression on giving blowjobs. He supposed it was just...something about Ludwig... Huh. He didn't feel very guilty right now. Still a little sex starved, but not guilty.

Mustering up some strength, Ludwig sat up and pulled Gilbert into a kiss, already starting to get aroused again. "That felt amazing," he breathed against his brother's lips, still panting slightly. "Do you...want me to do it back?" he asked, giving Gilbert small kisses repeatedly as he pulled him on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mustering up some strength, Ludwig sat up and pulled Gilbert into a kiss, already starting to get aroused again. "That felt amazing," he breathed against his brother's lips, still panting slightly. "Do you...want me to do it back?" he asked, giving Gilbert small kisses repeatedly as he pulled him on top of him._

Oh. _Kissing._ That meant this was definitely not some sex-driven thing, this was- Oh, wow. Now Gilbert felt kind of guilty, but...he and Ludwig were in the same boat, then. So it was okay. He panted before kissing Ludwig back gently, not thinking much of it. Acting over thinking, that was key to fucking things up and loving it in the moment.

"...I-If you want to..." Gilbert tried to make it sound like he was passive or not desperately horny, but his words came out as a bit of a wanton whine.

"Sorry if it isn't good..." Ludwig mumbled, flipping them over and moving down, pulling Gilbert's pants down and off. He stared for a moment, all kinds of thoughts racing through his mind, before spitting into his hand and stroking Gilbert a bit, trying to get over his nervousness. He really hoped he'd be better at this than he thought he'd be. He didn't want to disappoint Gilbert and he really wanted to do a good job.

"Lud... I'm being serviced by the most beautiful man in Western Europe, I'm not gonna f-fuckin' complain," he breathed, closing his eyes. Only Gilbert knew all of his favorite places, but something about someone else touching him in general was just so much better. He very lightly rolled his hips against Ludwig's hand encouragingly, his eyes opening slightly to stare down at his brother.

Ludwig blushed deeply and caught Gilbert's gaze, looking at him with a mixture of lust and absolute, complete affection. "Oh, shut up..." he said, his words not sounding harsh at all. He leaned down and took a deep breath before gently placing his lips against the tip, taking it in and sucking before pulling back to press kisses and licks down the side of it. "Just tell me how I can make it feel better for you..." he breathed.

Gilbert chuckled softly before letting out a few quiet moans, keeping his hips as still as possible for his brother. One of his hands found its way into Ludwig hair, and ran through it eagerly, encouraging him to do as he preferred. "D-Do what...you're comfortable with..." It was obvious there a few sensitive spots along the underside though, as his entire lower body would spasm very slightly each time they were brushed against.

"All right," Lud replied, still a bit nervous, but he picked up on the sensitive spots and focused there for a few moments. He moved back up and took Gilbert into his mouth again, starting to bob his head, taking in what he could. He stroked what wasn't in his mouth, not wanting to disappoint.

Gilbert moaned aloud now, his hips starting to roll up slowly and subconsciously. "Ah- Hahhh- Y-Your mouth... 3" Wow, he was even saying hearts. Impressive. Gilbert could hardly believe he was jacking off in the bathroom not fifteen minutes ago, scared that Ludwig would find him. God. He shoulda done that shit sooner.

Ludwig increased his speed, moaning a little as he felt his hard on returning rapidly. He reached up, grasping Gilbert's hips, enjoying the feel of them as he tried to use his tongue as well. "Mm~" He pulled off to press suckling kisses on the underside.

Gilbert threw his head back, letting out a choked cry of pleasure and tugging a bit harshly on Ludwig's hair. He didn't mean to be rough, or even tug at all, but he was distracted out of everything around him except the amazing things Ludwig was doing. He couldn't believe the kid was worried about being "bad". This was probably better than what he had delivered.

"Unnghh- L-Lud, I'm so- I'm so close-" He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and he was dripping precum rather profusely. So, it'd been a while since he'd been with someone, big deal.

The tugging on served to spur Ludwig on even more as he took Gilbert deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. He groaned in pleasure at the tugs, pulling Gilbert closer to him, wanting him as close as possible.

While Gilbert was thoroughly enjoying every moment, he didn't want to subject Ludwig to have a load shot in his mouth. It really was _not_ the most pleasant feeling, especially for a first timer. And it was usually pretty gross. Gilbert didn't have an issue with it due to experience, but if it was Ludwig's first time...

"L-Lud... Pull o-ofFFF-" Gil whined, gritting his teeth.

Ludwig considered ignoring Gilbert's request but responded to the familiar sound of commands and pulled off as he was told but he pressed kisses to the sides and underside instead.

Gilbert didn't have time to cover himself before he came, and managed to make an utter mess of his stomach. Oh well. He closed his eyes, panting and enjoying the afterglow. Ludwig wasn't bad, that was for sure.

"Mmmmmm..." Gilbert pet Ludwig's head blindly and a bit messily, trying to be affectionate as he worked out of his post-orgasm breather.

Ludwig blinked in surprise a bit as Gilbert came but smirked at his good work, peppering Gilbert's thighs with tiny kisses and then continuing like that up to his stomach. "I guess I wasn't too horrible," he said, feeling quite smug and pleased with himself.

"You were wonderful," Gil breathed, using both hands to caress Ludwig's head. Wow. Affectionate sex was... Something he missed. Dearly.

Ludwig had another hard on from the experience but he could wait. He smiled proudly at Gilbert, moving to lay beside him, turning Gilbert's face toward him for a gentle, chaste kiss. "You look amazing right now..." he murmured, casually looking up and down his brother's body.

Gilbert blushed, a bit self conscious of all the scars on his body. That and the semen all over his abdomen. That was kind of blush-worthy.

"...Heh... Speak for yourself. You always look good..." Gilbert didn't even know how to respond without sounding like some dorky sixteen year old with his second girlfriend. Urgh. He looked at Ludwig a bit thoughtfully for a moment. "...This was what you weren't gonna tell me..."

Ludwig blushed deeply, nodding as he reached for some tissues which he then used to clean Gilbert up a bit, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

"J-Ja," he stammered a bit. "I was...afraid of what you'd do." He smiled apologetically, kissing Gilbert's shoulder gently. Seeing all the scars on his brother's body made him only that much more desperate to make Gilbert happy. "I didn't want to scare you," he added, throwing the dirtied tissues away and curling up next to Gilbert.

Gilbert chuckled weakly. "I-I thought I scared you...Earlier..." he murmured, still considering that to be 100000% embarrassing. "Were you b-behind the door?!"

"Ja, I was behind the door," Lud admitted, chuckling a bit. "You didn't scare me! I, uh...I got a really bad hard on and didn't know what to do about it so I...ran." He blushed some more. "Feliciano must be finally wearing off on me...damn." He groaned, not liking that thought at all.

Gilbert chuckled. "You're fucking dumb sometimes..." He didn't mean it literally, of course, just as a blank statement. He ran his hands through Ludwig's hair softly, wondering if his brother could get much more perfect. Gilbert didn't deserve him. Ugh.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert and rolled his eyes. "Please. Like you don't have your moments?" He propped himself up on an elbow, just looking over Gilbert laid out beside him. "...are you always this perfect after you 'relax'?" he asked, his lips twitching in a small grin. "Because if you are, then I'll definitely help you relax more often."

Gilbert snickered softly. "I'm always relaxed; _you're_ the one who needs help." He leaned in and nudged his nose against Ludwig's affectionately. "Which I'll be happy to supply~" He pulled himself in closer to Lud, happy to be so near to him. "Oh yeah," he murmured softly, "stop acting all cool and collected and witty, just because you got a blowjob." He giggled and nuzzled his collarbone gently. "...You moaned like a girl."

Ludwig's cheeks burned. "I-I did not!" he protested, even though he knew it was true. "...y-you were just really good," he mumbled, completely embarrassed again.

His facial expression at this moment could only be described as cute, flustered, uke-ish, and completely different from any expression Ludwig would ever let anyone see normally. It showed how much he trusted Gilbert (or maybe how much Gilbert could embarrass him) that he didn't fight the expression staying on his face.

Gilbert blushed a bit, staring at his expression, and leaned in to gently peck his lips. "... I'll do it again whenever you'd like." He smiled warmly, and closed his eyes, sighing. "Well... You get pretty practiced when you're the royal cocksucker for the USSR." He grumbled and traced his fingers blankly over Ludwig's collarbone, fairly content with the way things were right now. Brothers or lovers or both. It was all good to him.

Ludwig frowned slightly at the mention of what Gilbert had had to go through and kissed him deeply, wishing desperately he could take away all those memories and all that pain.

"You never have to do it again if you don't want to," he said sincerely. Even though he'd enjoyed it, he meant what he'd said. He didn't ever want Gilbert to remember those horrible times because of something Ludwig had done or said.

Gilbert smiled warmly at his brother's touching his cheek lightly. "Ludwig...if I didn't want to do something because of...memories, or the things that happened there, I wouldn't be in your bed at all." He pulled him close, wrapping his arms over him to hug him snugly. "It's because of him, not the...the blowjobs, or..." He frowned, sighing softly. They weren't good things to think about. "It's just him. I trust you. Okay?"

Ludwig held Gilbert tightly, memories of his own flooding back to him: how alone he'd felt. How desperately and completely alone he'd actually been and how he was sure he'd lost Gilbert forever.

"I understand," he whispered, clutching Gilbert even tighter. For a moment, he feared that this was a dream or that Gilbert would somehow vanish and he wanted to hold onto him for as long as possible.

"Mmmm...gut." Gilbert stared up at the ceiling for a moment, then cracked a smile. "...Did this seriously start...because I asked you if you masturbated?" Gilbert broke into a small fit of giggles. That sounded like the most retarded thing ever. He knew the moment wasn't exactly the best time but the thought came to Gilbert's mind.

Ludwig blinked, thinking it over for a second. "I think it did!" he said, completely taken aback by that realization. "Mein gott, we're both perverts!" He looked at Gilbert and couldn't help but chuckle a little along with him.

"You're my brother after all!" Gil chuckled, and sat up, stretching a bit. He rather enjoyed how much more comfortable they were with this kind of conversation, though he did rather miss the embarrassed blush Ludwig always put up alongside his defenses.

Ludwig blushed slightly. "I think it would have been better if only one of us were the pervert," he said, lying on his back, relaxing. He reached out and ran his hand down Gilbert's back, feeling a bit odd that he had the freedom to do that now without it seeming weird.

"If that were the case, I don't think we'd be here right now..." Gil murmured, enjoying the touch and contouring his body slightly with it. "Mmm~"

Ludwig let his fingers trail up and down Gilbert's back and then along his sides. "Your skin is soft..." he murmured thoughtfully, smiling. "I like it." He continued trailing his fingers along what he could reach, still unsure of what was supposed to go on with these sort of things. "...have you been in love before, bruder?" he asked.

Gilbert rested his head in his arms, letting Ludwig touch him how he liked. "Mm?" He opened his eyes a bit, and thought about it. "...No. I guess not."

"Well...do you know what we're supposed to...do?" Ludwig was embarrassed to ask such a question but he was curious. "Do I need to research techniques and things to say and do? Or does it all come naturally? But if it comes naturally and I'm still at a loss, then what do I do?" All the questions spinning around in his mind were coming to the surface.

_Research techniques?_ Oh god, Gilbert swore Ludwig would be the death of him someday. He sat up, sighing and proceeded to crawl on top of his brother, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him in what seemed like randomly placed affection.

"You aren't supposed to do anything. You just go with it. And whatever happens happens... And you gotta trust-" _kiss-_ "That-" _kisskiss-_ "The other person-" _foreheadnuzzlewithanosekiss-_ "Won't fuck it up~"

Ludwig blushed deeply at the kisses but returned them as he placed his hands on Gilbert's waist. "That's it?" he asked, sure there was something more.

He looked at Gilbert a little nervously. He wanted this to be perfect but he felt like he didn't know anything about how to do just that. Sighing a little, he leaned forward and kissed Gilbert again, this time with the softest of touches.

"So...if your kissing, um...made me a bit...aroused? What do I do?" Lud blushed even more.

Gilbert smirked down at him. "You've been hard since you sucked me off; don't think I didn't notice..." Well, there were so many things that could be done about that. Several of which made Gilbert rather excited himself. He leaned down to nuzzle Ludwig's cheek, mumbling softly against his ear, "What would you like to do about it...?"

He preferred to leave the idea open for suggestion. 1. Because Ludwig generally got flustered about things like these and Gilbert wanted to see him stutter and blush, and 2. Gilbert genuinely wanted to know what Ludwig wanted to do.

I-I, uh..." Ludwig stuttered, his brain momentarily shutting off as his cheeks burned with color. "Well, um, m-maybe we could...g-go all the way?" he suggested a bit nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

I-I, uh..." Ludwig stuttered, his brain momentarily shutting off as his cheeks burned with color. "Well, um, m-maybe we could...g-go all the way?" he suggested a bit nervously.

"..." _Go all the way._ What was this, a bad 90s sitcom? How cliché. "If you'd like to...~"

Gil supposed he didn't have any qualms about fucking, either. Gosh, this day was weird. He had literally found out just over an hour ago that his brother was into dudes, for gods sake. He cocked his head, looking down at Ludwig. Gosh, he just couldn't tell what Ludwig was going for from first glance.

"...Top or bottom?" Gil murmured questioningly. If it was Ludwig's first time, he didn't expect either way to feel very good for him. Especially not if he was bottoming. Not that Gilbert did the prepping incorrectly, he tried very hard to make it easy on his partners, but that didn't mean it was a perfect ride in the park.

"I-I..." Ludwig blushed. "I'd like to b-bottom if that's okay." He knew that it would be painful and uncomfortable but he wanted to experience it now. He was incredibly nervous about the whole thing. He took a deep breath, hoping some of his blush would subside. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed this much.

Gilbert smirked the littlest bit, though it wasn't snide, more...knowing. Relating. "I kind of expected that from you, kesesese." Whoops, there goes his signature laugh. My bad. "...H-Have you ever, uh...uhm..." It was Gilbert's turn to blush profusely.

This wasn't an easy question, though it was related to Ludwig's comfort so Gilbert kind of had to ask. He obviously didn't want to use the words that came to mind. Instead he made an as-not-crude-as-he-could-make-a-crude-gesture with his fingers.

"H-Had any…prior...prep, I guess?" Fuck, what was he supposed to say?

_Hey Lud, I know you're a blushing mess and you'll probably explode if any more blood goes to your cheeks but have you ever fingered yourself?_ UGH NO that was the last thing he would say to anybody! That was so- Crude! Ugh! He blushed even more than he was after he had asked the question, just from the gag question in his head.

If only there was a pillow that he could smother either Gilbert or himself with...but Lud was laying on them. Ludwig blushed about as deeply as he possibly could. "...j-ja..." he mumbled, hoping that maybe Gilbert wouldn't hear that embarrassing admission. He'd only been curious!

Gilbert stared at him for a moment and swallowed hard. That was kinda _hot_. "U-Uh... Uhm... Good, that... You s-should have an idea of it, then..." His cock twitched just from the thought. He got off Ludwig and shifted off the bed, standing up. "...I'll be right back. I gotta grab something," he huffed, heading for the door.

Oh god, was his face red. Gilbert didn't want to say he was voyeuristic, but _damn_. That sounded like something he wanted to see. He'd have to ask Ludwig about it someti- Ugh, no, that wasn't happening; he couldn't just _ask_ something like that- Ugh, lube, condoms, right. He needed those. Focus, Gilbert.

Ludwig nodded, shifting a bit with embarrassment. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down at least a tiny bit. He felt like he was going to explode. From what exactly, he wasn't sure. Thinking about Gilbert and what was about to happen made his hard on even more sensitive and he groaned slightly.

Gilbert bolted down the hall to his room, opening his drawers and fumbling through them for what he needed. Lube wasn't necessary, lotion would do fine, but he wanted to do it right this time. Silicone-based fluid was essential.

The condoms took a little longer to find. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone that he hadn't needed any, but after digging through his old wallet he found a few emergency ones. Ha, _not expired_. Maybe he was reading the dates backwards. Nope, nope, the date was right! Boo-yea. Gilbert made sure he had everything before booking it back down the hall, hoping it wasn't noticeable how eager he was. It still hadn't fully sunk into him that it was his little brother he was getting ready to fuck. That'll probably hit him later. Oh well.

Ludwig was trying very hard not to get himself off but it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist the urge. He shakily stroked himself, making sure not to really get going but to just alleviate some of the pressure.

Gilbert headed back into the room, closing the door behind him, and dumped the retrieved goodies on the bed before catching onto what Ludwig had been doing. "...You couldn't wait for me?" Gilbert cracked a smirk, climbing back up onto the bed. Granted, he would have done the same in Ludwig's position, but Gilbert wouldn't have been blushy and flustered and embarrassed by it.

Ludwig quickly pulled his hands away from himself, cheeks blushing bright pink. "Y-You were taking a long time!" he sputtered, sitting up and pulling a pillow into his lap, suddenly a bit self conscious. "...and I'm...horny." He blushed even more at saying that word, thinking that surely he could have thought of something else to say. He looked at the things Gilbert had brought, his heart skipping a beat from excitement and nervousness.

Gilbert chuckled a bit. "You think I don't know that? Besides, these things are all for _your_ benefit, so shush." He leaned in and kissed Ludwig's temple, simultaneously pulling the pillow out of his brother's lap. "...It adds to the excitement and it makes it more fun, so don't be embarrassed." Gilbert smiled at him reassuringly.

Gilbert loved Ludwig when he was a blushing mess, but he also loved it when he was confident and straightforward. And he didn't want Ludwig to be so nervous; it would make things harder for him. Gilbert was nervous himself, but he wasn't the one who was bottoming for the first time.

Ludwig smiled at Gilbert, pulling him down for a deep kiss. "...I want you..." he said in a slight growl against his brother's lips. The fire was back and Ludwig felt as though he could demand what he wanted. He pulled Gilbert right up against his chest, kissing him a bit roughly now, more desperately.

Gilbert liked that. Gilbert liked that a lot. "Much better," he murmured, kissing back just as roughly, and his hips found themselves rolling against Ludwig's rather eagerly. He bit down sharply on Ludwig's lower lip, wanting a reaction, wanting to see just how well Ludwig took rough play.

"Nnh!" Lud grunted at the bite, getting even more aroused. His hands clutched at Gilbert tightly as he returned the bite. He ground against Gilbert a bit harshly.

Gilbert couldn't help but let out a few pleasurable noises, and he pressed Ludwig down into the sheets eagerly. His hand began trailing along the inside of the younger's thigh, and he pulled away from the kiss, staring down at him. "...H-How...do you want us to do this?" he murmured, wanting to take things at Ludwig's pace, under Ludwig's rules.

Ludwig shivered, a low moan slipping out from between his lips. "I want you do to whatever you want," he said, panting slightly. "I trust you." He looked up at Gilbert, eyes clearly showing his desperate desire for this to happen- and quickly.

Gilbert's heart thudded in his chest; he didn't think Ludwig knew how much that actually meant to him. Hell, if Gilbert had had a choice in his first time being topped- Well, then it _wouldn't have happened_ to begin with, but- he would have been ordering the other around for every bit of it. That was a big deal. He wondered if Ludwig realized this.

"...I want you to be comfortable. Which position would you prefer?" Missionary was more... Romantic, and close. The usual choice for first time in almost all situations. But doggy style would be easier on them both, and it would almost surely feel a lot better for Ludwig, both a reduction of pain and boost in pleasure. He probably should explain that to Ludwig. Hm.

Ludwig had watched enough porn to know what position he wanted to try first, but it was hard for him to say it, it was so embarrassing. "...t-take me from the b-back?" he asked, becoming flustered again. "It just seems more...passionate." Imagining Gilbert fucking him from behind sent jolts of pleasure up and down his spine.

Gilbert smirked. Ludwig knew what he wanted, that was good in itself, and Gilbert rather liked that position to begin with. "Sounds good to me... Let me prep you first, alright?" Gilbert was trying to sound as calm and collected as he could, but he was rather excited and nervous and all-out eager to touch his brother; the fact that what they were and what they were doing was socially taboo only made it all the more erotic and exciting.

Ludwig nodded. "It's taking you long enough!" he said, pouting a bit and kissing his brother roughly. "Hurry it up, Gil..." he growled softly. His hard on was getting painful again. He bit Gilbert's lower lip harshly.

Gilbert squeaked in surprise and a bit of pain. Christ, Lud. Control your goddamn libido. "Nnffh- L-Lud, calm down-" He growled a bit and started working his way down, one of his hands pausing to palm Ludwig a bit while the other moved to spread his legs. "Patience... I know you're eager..."

Gilbert was purposely taking his time; he didn't want Ludwig to have any regrets. He was modeling it after what he would have wanted his first time to be like; loving and cautious. Not painful and one-sided and lust-driven. Ludwig had a choice here; Gilbert wanted to make it a _good_ one. He snatched up the bottle of lube, removing the cap with his teeth and turning it over in his hand to soak his fingers.

Ludwig moaned, biting at Gilbert's neck. "Nnnh, c-can't help myself," he groaned, bucking into Gilbert's hand. "You're driving me crazy!" He left a mark on his brother's neck and kissed it smugly. "Hope you don't mind that," he added, suddenly wondering if he should have asked for permission.

Gilbert wasn't exactly fond of being marked, he was a bit of a control freak and after his time on the other side of the wall, being marked was like being owned. He could forgive Ludwig for that though. It was more of a love bite than anything, so Gilbert was okay with it.

"Mm... It's fine..." He pecked Ludwig on the lips before shifting his body away, sliding down so he was nestled between Ludwig's legs. "Pull your knees back a bit," he murmured, slicking his fingers evenly. He hoped he would be doing this correctly and comfortably, it had been a while since he had even played with himself this way.

Ludwig blushed, trying not to grind up against Gilbert's face as he did as he was told. "Touch me..." he begged in a breathless voice, his legs shaking slightly in eagerness.

Ugh, Gilbert might as well have died and gone to heaven. Ludwig..._begging?_ This just got better and better. "Say please." Gilbert grinned smugly, the fingers of his free hand ghosting over Ludwig's erection while his other hand slowly pressed his middle finger against the ring of muscle.

Gilbert had a jerk of hesitation in his mind, and his brain proceeded to berate and belittle him.

_It's your brother, your little brother baby brother you can't go back on this, you can't fucking go back Gilbert- He's begging, he's _pleading_ over there, and he wants you- And you want _him_, you already sucked him off, you fucking _swallowed_, you swallowed your little brother's spunk and you enjoyed every bit of it, you sick fuck—_

Gilbert tried to focus on everything in front of him, and he pushed his finger in the whole way before he could stop himself. Whoops. Okay, maybe that was a bit too much, too fast.

"Ah~!" Ludwig gasped, wincing and biting his lip, eyes squeezing closed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He almost came right there, just realizing that Gilbert was touching him there, that it wasn't just his own hand. "P-Please!" he begged more. "Ah, Gil, don't stop...!"

"...You're just utterly _needy,_ aren't you?" Gilbert murmured, getting off hands-free just from the look on Ludwig's face, the noises coming out of him. Ugh, this beautiful kid... No, no, _not kid, legal adult who has every right to choose what is going on right now and has done so, not kid-_ "You'll have to last longer than that, bruderchen..."

He worked his finger inside him, grazing it along his inner walls and along his entrance, trying to loosen him enough simply to accommodate another finger. It could be a lengthy process, and he didn't think Ludwig could handle that. God, he was _tight_...

"A-Ah, bruder!" Ludwig gasped, trying to relax as much as possible. He moaned loudly, hoping to spur Gilbert on to go faster. "I can take whatever pain there is!" he insisted. "Hurry it up!" He wanted to last and remember everything but didn't think he would if Gilbert kept up this slow pace.

"...If you insist." If Ludwig was this ready for more this fast, he probably played with himself a lot more than he let on. This thought made Gilbert both smirk and blush, and he quickly slid in the second finger alongside the first. He wouldn't make it painful for Ludwig if he could help it...though if the guy was so friggin' masochistic when it came to painful preparations, well.

Gilbert could side with him though; Ludwig looked horny out of his mind. Gilbert began stroking him with his free hand, trying to relieve some of the pressure while he prepped.

"Aah, Gilbert!" Ludwig exclaimed, his fists clutching at the bed sheets. "Don't make me come just yet!" He moaned, the pain mixing with the pleasure in the best of ways. He ground against Gilbert's fingers. He was so turned on, his mind barely comprehending that he was finally being touched by Gilbert as he'd always dreamed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. _You want more, and then you don't want more, make up your mind._

He couldn't deny how utterly adorable Ludwig's inexperience was. He also couldn't deny the fact that he was practically _dripping_ precum simply from watching and listening to Ludwig. He hadn't touched himself _at all._ He couldn't tell if that worried him or just egged him on further.

He removed his hand from Lud's cock and put more focus into what his fingers were doing. They scissored and stretched, and he was starting to feel everything loosen finally. "You ready for one more?"

"Ja!" Lud gasped out, panting. "Please!"

He looked down at Gilbert, moans leaving his mouth without his permission. He could barely think. All he knew was that this felt good and he never wanted it to stop.

Gilbert smiled and peppered kisses along the underside of Ludwig's cock as he slowly slid in the third finger, letting it reside by the other two and stretch him further. God, he was still so _tight_, not in the unprepared way, but in a _this is going to feel amazing_ way. He wanted to be inside badly, but he tried not to show it.

Moans fell out of Ludwig's mouth without him realizing. "H-How much longer until you can be inside me?" he asked in a gasp. He wanted his fantasies to become real so badly that he had little to no patience.

Gilbert's eyes widened, and his fingers stopped moving. That was... Oh _god_ that turned him on. "Right about now-" he muttered, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the sheets nearby.

Yeah. Screw Ludwig's personal possessions, everything was gonna be covered in cum within the next ten minutes anyway. Gilbert got back to his knees on the bed, and gestured for Ludwig to roll over onto his stomach while the albino proceeded to fumble with a condom. Fuckin' wrappers.

Ludwig scrambled to turn onto his stomach. "Thank god!" he said, looking back at Gilbert and chuckling slightly at his struggling with the wrapper. "Problems with the condom, bruder?" he asked with a smirk.

Gilbert shot him a glare, finally giving up and tearing it open with his teeth, spitting out the torn plastic. "You'd better hope not." Gilbert smirked, loving how utterly needy his brother had been in the past few minutes, and how he had the audacity to try to tease Gilbert. Tsk. He'd learn. Gilbert quickly rolled the condom on, adjusting it comfortably, and proceeded to pour more lube over himself. He wasn't taking any risks.

"I wouldn't mind you filling me up," Ludwig said, blushing deeply. "How much longer?" he asked in a voice that came out a lot more desperate than he'd wanted it to be.

Gilbert set the bottle down and slid his body forward, his hands sliding beneath Lud's hips and lifting them slightly to give them both the best angle. Gil began positioning himself over Ludwig, not without being a little awkward, as it was somewhat hard to do this and not look ridiculous before the sex had begun.

"Spread..." he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Ludwig's shoulder. He was almost inside, almost in that wonderful heat, only another minute—

Ludwig did as he was instructed, spreading his legs. His entire body felt flushed and he moaned softly in anticipation. He was already panting, his mind racing with thoughts of how this would feel, what it would be like. He shivered at the kiss to his shoulder.

"Please, Gil..." he begged softly. "Hurry..."

"You're so impatient..." he murmured, into Ludwig's shoulder, "I love it..." Ugh, how hot it was was utterly driving Gilbert nuts. It was taking all the physical willpower he had not to simply grab his brother and slam into him. "You tell me if it hurts... And I'll stop, alright?" Gilbert slipped his hand, palm up, beneath Ludwig's body to snake up and take his hand, interlacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. He wouldn't give up passion for the sake of rushing, even though he _knew_ he hadn't been this hard in a while.

His other hand kept Gilbert supported over his brother, and he slowly moved his hips into position, feeling somewhat nervous now. He almost gasped as he felt the head of cock brush against Ludwig's entrance, oh god oh god oh god—

"U-Uh- Ready?" he murmured.

All the bullshit his brain had been dishing out about brotherhood came back to him, but he tried his best to brush it all away. This was okay, they were okay, it wasn't a fuck, it was lovemaking. That's what Gilbert was doing. _Making love to his brother__ FUCKING HELL-_ He wanted to hit himself in the head, and squeezed Lud's hand gently instead.

Lud shuddered at the sensation of Gilbert pressing against him and squeezed back, a bit harder than he meant to. "I've been ready, you idiot," he said affectionately, turning his head to look at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get as relaxed as possible, which was really hard considering how impatient he was.

"...You just really like it in the butt, don't you~?" Gilbert chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Ludwig's shoulder once more as he slowly pressed his hips forward. He bit his lip and made a small grunting noise, surprised at how efficiently the head went in, because Ludwig definitely was _not_ as relaxed as he needed to be and Gilbert could feel it. "...You need t-to relax, Lud..."

He blushed and then gasped loudly, gritting his teeth and tensing slightly as Gilbert entered him. "T-Trying!" he panted softly, gripping Gil's hand in a harsh grip as he took deep breaths, ever so slowly relaxing. "Just don't take t-too long!"

He was the type of person who wanted to get the painful part over with as quickly as possible; it didn't matter if that meant it would hurt more or not. Gilbert frowned and used his free hand to push Ludwig's head to the side so Gilbert could kiss him , however lopsided and half-received it may have been.

"Ludwig... I am doing this in the most painless and compassionate way possible... You do _not_ want me to go too fast, you need to trust me..." He had more than enough experience in that area, too fast and too soon could ruin an entire session, especially with someone as unprepared as Ludwig. "I don't want to hurt you, and then pain won't last long..." He continued easing himself in, having an easier time with it now that Ludwig had relaxed a bit more.

Ludwig tried to kiss back as best as he could, shuddering and trying not to tense up even more. "I-I...I trust you," he said a bit breathlessly. "Just a bit nervous."

He didn't know what to expect. He started using some of his breathing techniques to lessen the pain and to relax him as much as possible. He smiled at Gilbert a little, trying to let him know that he was okay.

"As to be expected... Just squeeze my hand if you need to and tell me if it hurts..." Wow, Gilbert didn't think he'd ever been this caring about sex before. Ludwig had better feel like a goddamn princess. Gilbert returned to situation, already a good 2/3 of the way in, somehow. He wouldn't go completely in just yet; he'd work his way up to that for sake of graduation. "S-Still good, Lud?" he grunted, biting his lip. Ludwig was every bit as tight as Gilbert imagined him to be, and it was hot, so so _hot_, and working slowly for a while was going to be pure teasing torture for Gilbert.

"J-Ja! Gut!" His head tilted back slightly, back arching. It wasn't very comfortable for him yet but the mere realization of what was happening sent pleasurable chills throughout his entire body. He hadn't expected Gilbert to be this gentle but the fact that he was only made it even hotter. Gilbert was only gentle with things he really cared about, like his little yellow bird. "Ich liebe dich, bruder," he gasped softly, the words leaving his lips before he realized it.

Gilbert's heart stopped for a second, he swore it, but it onyl started beating stronger afterwards. Did he- Did Ludwig just- Well of course, brothers loved each other, but- That didn't sound like... Gilbert closed his eyes, panting slightly, and pressed his lips to the back of Ludwig's neck, murmuring softly.

"... Ich liebe dich auch... Bruderlein..." Gilbert slid himself in about half an inch deeper before stopping, letting Ludwig adjust as needed. He wrapped his free arm around Ludwig's neck and shoulders in a loving gesture, kissing his jawline. "...This part will hurt a little bit more... Just...let me know if you want to stop..." He was genuinely worried about hurting Ludwig, Gilbert didn't like painful sex. Well, unless it was mutually induced and involved however many kinks either of the two parties threw out. But that wasn't what this was.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said, arching into Gilbert's embrace, heart racing from the loving words that had been exchanged. "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." He also had an extremely high tolerance for pain that he'd developed over the years. He squeezed Gilbert's hand gently, adjusting quickly now that he'd gotten the hang of it.

"Ah, knew you were a smart kid," he chuckled, slowly pulling himself back.

Ohhhhh god this would feel _so good_ once he got some speed behind it, and he was dealing with more anticipation than Ludwig at this point by far. It was nearly painful how badly he wanted to just- No, no, bad thoughts. Gilbert got nearly entirely out to the head before gently thrusting back in, his hips rolling slowly. God it was so unsatisfying but it was a step forward, and it would only get better with time.

Ludwig gasped, trying not to tense again. "A-Ah!" His grip on Gilbert's hand tightened slightly, warm waves coursing throughout his entire body. "S-Still calling me a kid?" he teased. He was so tempted to rock back into Gilbert desperately but knew that would probably hurt more than he thought it would.

Gilbert smirked a bit through his panting. "A-Always will, you know that-" Gilbert could tell Ludwig had adjusted to it well, seeing as there was no shriek of pain or anything, so he began to pick up a small rhythmic roll of his hips.

He was trying desperately to be gentle, take it slow, but after a few moments of this, he just couldn't take it. It was awful, how badly he needed more friction. It was tight and hot and _not enough_- He took a sharp experimental thrust, ready to apologize immediately if he hurt him, _oh gosh I hope I didn't hurt him-_

"O-Oh gott!" Ludwig exclaimed, half in pain and half in pleasure. The pain just made it more real for Ludwig, however and he moaned, rocking his hips backwards into Gilbert. "F-Finally you get to it!" he said, trying to sound smug which was incredibly difficult in his current position.

Gilbert almost stopped just out of surprise, but he sure as hell wasn't going to argue. And oh god, the sounds Ludwig had just made- Gilbert repeated the action, allowing himself to go a bit deeper, working on both desensitizing him and pleasuring him at the same time.

"O-Oohh gott Lud..." He gritted his teeth, thoroughly enjoying himself now. He'd never taken a virgin _male_, and well. Ludwig was a tightass to begin with. Pun intended.

Ludwig panted, moaning loudly and clenching Gilbert's hand tightly. He could still feel the pain but it was fading away quickly. He hoped he was pleasing Gil just as much as Gil was pleasing him. Ludwig found that if he continued to press his hips back into the thrusts that it not only increased the amount of Gilbert that was inside of him, but it helped him to feel a little bit in control of the situation as well.

Gilbert was rather impressed that Ludwig was participating so actively, and at the same time, it didn't really surprise him. Both he and Gilbert could be control freaks when it came down to it, which is why Gilbert had so much trouble adjusting to life in the Soviet Union, directly under Ivan's command. Not that he consented to any of that bullshit, but it was a fear-driven lifestyle.  
It wasn't long before Gilbert was making small moans and pleasured noises of his own, and he had sped up quite substantially, heavily turned on by the fact that Ludwig _wanted_ him deeper, whether that be for physical or sentimental reasons or just because it was fucking hot. Either way, it stimulated Gilbert both physically and mentally and it drove him up the wall.

The pain was almost completely gone now and Ludwig's moans came out a lot louder than he meant them to. "Ah nhh, G-Gil~!" he gasped, wanting to let Gilbert know exactly how good this was feeling. He panted, grinding back into him and groaning even louder.

Gilbert didn't think he had ever been this turned on in his life, and y'know, he was fucking nine-hundred-something. "Nngh... Lud... K-Keep being loud... I wanna hear you... Please..."

Gilbert was not voyeuristic, totally not voyeuristic- But god, _those noises, his name-_ The condom was probably doing no good at this point, Gilbert could _feel_ the precum dripping out of it and onto his thighs, and god, if he wasn't trying to keep this passionate and loving, he would be pounding Ludwig into the sheets by now. He'd save that for next time.

"Aaaah~!" At this point, Ludwig didn't think he could keep quiet even if he wanted to. "Aah nhh, G-Gil, please! More please~!" he moaned, rocking back into the thrusts. This felt so much better than he had ever imagined for so many reasons. "Gilbert, ah~! F-Feels so a-amazing!" He was losing the ability to speak in actual words.

There's was no way Gilbert was going to last like this, oh god oh god- He stopped thrusting faster and started thrusting _harder_, loving the fact that _he_ was responsible for Ludwig coming undone on the sheets, that _his_ name was being moaned and screamed alongside other pleasured praises. Gilbert tried his best not to make such equally feminine and sexually charged noises, but he was surely not staying quiet, that was for sure.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Ludwig- Bruder-" Gilbert could feel himself getting closer, and he sure as _hell_ wasn't coming first. His partner had always been first priority, and Ludwig was no exception. Gilbert snaked his hand beneath the younger male, grasping his cock and beginning to stroke it in near-perfect time with his thrusts.

Ludwig gasped loudly, barely able to move through the pleasure. With the added stroking, he found himself already close to the edge. "G-Gilbert, I can't-" He tried to warn his brother but was cut off by moans. "Aaaaah~~!" he exclaimed loudly, legs shaking and breath coming in short gasps. He was trying to hold out for as long as possible, not wanting to finish so quickly.

Gilbert didn't stop, only moving faster. Oh god, he wished he had known about this side of his brother, this was new and sexy and plain fucking adorable, and he was so _vocal_, Gil had never, in his almost thousand years, figured that Ludwig wailed like a slut. It was...scandalously sexy. And the idea that just maybe Gilbert was the only one who knew about it turned him on all the more.

"West... I-I'm gonna come," he gasped, a bit ashamed that he was finishing so early, but it had been years, after all. "S-So you'd better- H-Hurry-!" He whined lowly in pleasure, rubbing his thumb harshly over the head of Ludwig's cock. He loved just how _responsible_ he was for Ludwig's shameful situation. God, Gilbert was a perv.

"G-G-Gilbert~~~!" he wailed loudly, coming hard into his brother's hand as his entire body tensed and then released. Ludwig panted hard, the waves of pleasure seeming to overwhelm his senses. He continued to moan as he rode out his orgasm, hoping to god that Gilbert could feel just how good he'd made him feel.

Gilbert lasted no more than a few seconds after, and he moaned Ludwig's name into his shoulder, his hand squeezing Ludwig's harshly. Oh god, when had he ever orgasmed like _that_-? It took everything he had not to collapse on top of his brother, and even then, he gently laid himself down, panting.

Fuck. He slowly pulled his hips back, not wanting to cause Ludwig any sensitivity discomfort, and took note that there had really been no use for the condom, since the thing fucking _overflowed_. God, that was embarrassing. He quickly snapped it off and threw it into the waste bin, hoping Ludwig wouldn't notice the utter mess Gilbert had made of his backside. He panted and laid back down, snuggling against Ludwig's back wordlessly.

Ludwig lay there, panting and trying to catch his breath to say something, _anything_ to let Gilbert know how utterly amazing that had been. He could vaguely feel something dripping down the back of his leg but he didn't care.

"So...gut..." he managed to mumble, laying there like a lip noodle. If this is what it felt like after sex then he was extremely grateful that he was with Gilbert. In the state he was in, he wouldn't be able to deny anyone anything they wanted with him. "We can...do this...again...right?" he panted, turning his head and looking at Gil hopefully. He had never felt better than he did right now.

Gilbert rested the lower half of his face in Ludwig's shoulder blade, but his eyes met Ludwig's and he nodded warmly, obvious he was smiling just from how it touched his eyes. "God, yes... Y-You looked like you enjoyed it..." he chuckled weakly, his one hand still laced in Ludwig and the other rubbing his shoulder appreciatively. Gilbert felt no guilt about the situation, not like he thought he would. He made Ludwig feel- Well, amazing, by the looks of it- and that justified everything in Gilbert's mind.

"It was...perfect," he said, practically beaming at Gilbert. He squeezed Gil's hand, snuggling back into him slightly. "I know I'll probably hurt later but I don't think I could care any less about that!" He chuckled a bit tiredly. "Ich liebe dich, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich," he said, mustering all the emotion that was pounding its way through his heart and hoping it showed in his voice. "There's no one else I would rather have given myself to than you."

"..." Gilbert felt like crying. Not sad crying, happy crying. And well, sort of sad crying, because Gilbert was not the best person out there, and while it flattered him that Ludwig thought so, Gilbert could be a complete ass. He tried to be his best for Ludwig, every day he tried. He hoped he would never fail, Ludwig meant too much to him.

"Gott, West..." Gilbert got up a bit, letting go of Ludwig's hand. "Turn over for me..." Gilbert wanted more direct contact, even though he was prone to bursting into mixed emotional tears at any moment.

Ludwig did the best he could to turn over, still feeling a bit like a boned fish. "Are you going to cry?" he asked, a bit shocked. "D-Did I do something wrong?" Whenever he saw anyone crying, he always immediately jumped to the conclusion that they were sad. He was still trying to learn about happy crying.

Gilbert slumped down on top of his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck and cuddling close to him. "Ludwig... The things we just did...what you just said...those are things, that...that can't be taken back, you know this...right?..." Ugh, shit. That probably made it sound like Gilbert was rejecting him. "...I don't want you to...to have any regrets...because I'm just me, and...and you're perfect you..." He chuckled weakly and rested his head on Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig frowned, pulling Gilbert away from him so he could look him directly in the eyes. 4

"Gilbert, there is nothing about what we just did that I regret. I have been dreaming about that for a long time and it was far better than I could ever have hoped for! And just because you've gone through terrible things doesn't make you any less perfect than you seem to think I am!"

His words were stern. He wanted this to really set into Gilbert's mind. "I have admired you for far longer than I usually care to admit, even though you are stubborn, loudmouthed, and far different from me. I...I've always wished I could be as strong as you are..."

His stern frown broke into a gentle smile. "I don't think I could have endured through everything you have. So don't you ever think that this is something I could regret. And stop thinking so poorly of yourself! I know I don't exactly help but I'm going to do better with that! I promise!"

Gilbert stared at him blankly; his mouth slightly slack, and began to tear up slightly. Nobody had ever, not in the past seventy years, thought of Gilbert as being strong. He was dead to the world, he was barely noticeable when it came to old friends... But...but this...

"L-Ludwig..." he croaked, unable to really form words. He had...nothing to say. He had no response to Ludwig's words. "Ich liebe dich," he choked, the tears in his eyes spilling over.

He hated crying in front of others. He wanted to curl up in the corner and tell Ludwig to let him compose himself, but he couldn't. Gilbert cried more than he would ever tell anybody; he was fortunately good at hiding it. Even Ludwig probably had no idea that Gilbert had cried at all since he came home.

"Ich liebe dich auch," Ludwig murmured, blinking in surprise at the tears but pulling Gilbert back into a tight embrace. He hadn't really known his brother could cry but decided to leave that for another time.

Right now, all he wanted to do was to let Gilbert know that he was there for him, no matter what. It didn't matter what Lud knew or didn't know about him. He rubbed Gil's back slowly, trying to comfort him. If this had been a battle, he would have helped to dress Gilbert's wounds to comfort him but this...he wasn't sure exactly what to do.

Gilbert hugged him tightly, and he felt like he hadn't been this happy in a long time. Wow. Seriously, like ever.

"C-Come on a date with me," he stammered, not due to lack of confidence but because he was still choking on tears. He wanted Ludwig to know that he wanted to take this further than a bedroom fling; he wanted this to be more than that. And that was not common for Gilbert. Gilbert did not trust easily, he couldn't deal with relationships, and commitment scared him shitless.

"W-We can go do something fun, whatever you want...and we can absolutely do this again, anytime. A-And you can...can top, if you want..." He blushed a bit, somewhat embarrassed by his own offer.

Before the Wall, Gilbert never used to be the type to bottom. He had always been fairly dominant, but he figured that it would be obvious to Ludwig by this point that in Ivan's home, Gilbert was simply a body to fuck. He tried his best not to let that phase him, though, and he knew it could be pleasurable when done properly. He had lost a lot of his dominant nature, settled down. And...and Ludwig _was_ pretty well-endowed, Gilbert couldn't lie.

Ludwig stared at Gilbert in shock for _several_ reasons. He wasn't quite sure where to begin. "A-A date?" he asked, unable to help the smile that overtook his face. "You want to take me on a date?" He'd never thought of Gilbert as being the romantic type. "I would love to go on a date with you!" He felt, well...giddy. Was that even normal for a man? He'd think about that later.

And as for the topping part... His smile faded into a look of concern. "...I don't want to bring up unpleasant memories for you, Gil," he said softly, running his hand through his brother's hair gently. "Not that I wouldn't love to top you but I...I want you to make sure that you're ready for that first. I'll wait as long as I need to." His smile returned.

"Yeah, anywhere you like." Gilbert smiled and touched his cheek gently, a bit proud of the reaction he got. Nothing made him happier than Ludwig smiling, _nothing_. His shortly-elated mood settled a bit after the next subject came up.

"Honestly Lud," he smiled, "you're living in the past more than I am, and _I_ went through it. He rolled his eyes and tapped Lud's cheek playfully. "It's been two decades... And I trust you... More than anyone on the planet," he murmured softly. "You can do whatever you want... I won't be thinking of him, I'll be too busy thinking of you..." He returned the smile, allowing it to touch his eyes. He meant every word; he wanted to get that across.

He chuckled, leaning into Gilbert's touch. "You'd better be thinking of me," he said, smirking a bit. "Where should we go on our date?" he hummed thoughtfully, his arms around Gil. "I...I honestly don't know where I'd like to go!" He'd never really thought he'd go on any real dates. Normally he just got dragged around to places by Feliciano.

"I'm always thinking of you regardless," Gilbert hissed under his breath, not really lying about that. Whether it be regarded romantic or brotherly or otherwise, Ludwig was usually on Gilbert's mind in some form. Sex only made it all the more _real_. "Mm, we could go out to eat, getting reservations isn't exactly hard," Gilbert chuckled, "Or we could do something fun... But I forgot, you don't like fun things~" Gilbert stuck out his tongue, giggling a bit.

Ludwig leaned forward, sucking Gilbert's tongue into his mouth for a moment. "I can do fun things! What do you think would be fun, hm? Let's do that~" He grinned at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do!"

Gilbert blushed heavily at the tongue gesture, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, chuckling. "Who are you, and what have you done with my stick-in-the-mud brother?" Well. Maybe he should have boned Ludwig earlier, if this was how he acted post-fuck.

He blushed. "I-It's still me, you idiot!" He punched Gilbert lightly in the arm. "Jeeze..." He huffed a bit, but realized how completely different he must seem. He hadn't really ever had sex so he guessed this must just be how he felt after a good sexing up. He yawned slightly and kissed Gilbert's neck.

Gilbert laughed a bit and pulled him in for a warm kiss. "I'll think of something... In the meantime, you need to lay off work so we have a day to ourselves." He recalled that he had promised Ludwig help with the work in the morning, but he still wanted Lud to make some more room for the two of them, romantically or otherwise. It felt so strange to be thinking like that. Romantically. He supposed it wouldn't take him long to get used to it.

"Mm, ja~" Ludwig said, chuckling and returning the kiss. "Hand me the phone?" he asked since the phone was on Gil's side of the bed. "I'll call in right now." He couldn't believe how calm he was about taking a day off.

"... Are you _shitting_ me? Because this is _not_ funny, Ludwig, if I broke you somehow you need to tell me!" Gilbert gave him a look of mock horror before slowly passing the phone to him. Seriously? What was up with this kid? _He's worried about emotionally triggering me over little things, but he'll toss work to the side for even littler things?_

Lud rolled his eyes, dialing the number and reporting that he needed to take a day off work for a family emergency. "There, all done!" he said, stretching and letting his eyes close. He didn't think he'd ever felt more relaxed.

"Lying to superiors..." Gilbert rolled off his brother and chuckled, staring up at the ceiling. "I take back what I said; I'm never fucking you again. You turn into a rebel." He looked back at Ludwig, fairly amused by the situation.

Ludwig thought Gilbert was serious and frowned at him. "Y-You can't say that! I thought you wanted me to take the day off so we could spend time together!" His frowned turned into a cute little sulk, despite his intentions to keep it as a deep frown.

Gilbert could only laugh, though when he saw the frown he felt a little bad. "I'm just messing with you... That was literally some of the best sex of my life, by the way," he murmured, leaning in and kissing Ludwig gently.

He sighed in relief, kissing back. "Only some?" he asked with a pout he intended to be cute. "I'll have to try harder next time then~" he said, nuzzling Gilbert happily.

Gilbert chuckled, a bit surprised by the obviously purposed gesture. He really _did_ break Ludwig. Christ. "Okay, the best...not gonna lie." He smiled and rubbed Ludwig's head softly. "You're...really, really vocal." He grinned a bit. "I really like that."

Ludwig blushed bright red. "I-I didn't mean to be!" he sputtered, immediately getting flustered as usual. "It's not like I've done that before..." he said, looking away, completely embarrassed.

"No, I want you to keep doing it," the Prussian replied, his fingers ghosting under Ludwig's chin and pulling his head back to face him. "It's...incredibly hot..." he murmured, getting a bit flustered himself at how much he enjoyed it.

He blushed even more, eyes scanning Gilbert's face for any hint of deception. "Y-You really mean that?" he asked in a soft, embarrassed voice. "I thought...I thought it'd just be weird..."

Gilbert caught Ludwig's embarrassment and smiled warmly, choosing not to tease. "Lud...I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life... Why do you think I didn't last long?"

He chuckled a bit, somewhat embarrassed by that fact. "You've seen how they do it in porn, louder is better for a reason. Uh, well- Assuming you do that, ahaha..." Gilbert shrugged awkwardly, they had never actually clarified that matter, only that Ludwig was capable of masturbating which had led to this whole mess of wonderful things anyway.

The German's blush stayed right in place, despite his efforts to make it go away. "I-I did wonder why they were always so loud in porn..." he admitted in a soft, embarrassed voice. "And you still lasted longer than I did! I...I didn't last as long as I wanted to."

Gilbert blushed deeply. "T-That's only because I was...trying really, really hard to let you come first..." He looked away in embarrassment. "I-I wasn't lasting for shit...so I didn't wanna...leave you dead in the water, haha..."

There really wasn't much humor to his tone; his pride was something he took seriously and his sex life, however tattered and ashamed of it he may be, was no exception. "You likely wouldn't have lasted near as long topping..." Gilbert was a chronic masturbator, in all his glory, and he still had a bit of trouble when it came to someone like...like Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed deeply as well. "Guess we'll see about that when I top you sometime in the future," he said as he stretched comfortably. "It's good to know that I can make you lose control like that though~" he said, feeling a bit smug. "I was worried I wasn't making you feel very good."

Gilbert swallowed, glad and rather subtly turned on by the fact that Ludwig had opened up to the idea. Gilbert surely hadn't said it just as a quick offer for Ludwig's tastes; he had offered it for himself more than anything. He enjoyed taking the passive role more than he'd admit to anyone. He could thoroughly enjoy topping as well, though, and would be happy to wait for whenever Ludwig felt like switching.

"N-Not make me feel good? Christ, West... The condom _overflowed_, if you hadn't noticed..." He blushed harder at that, and murmured out a quick apology. Gilbert himself was not a fan of post-unprotected-fuck cleanup.

He smirked widely. "I noticed~" he said. Ludwig honestly didn't mind, in fact, to him, it made the whole thing a lot hotter. "You don't have to apologize, though I guess I should get cleaned up sooner rather than later." He had kind of forgotten about that, so absorbed with the after sex cuddling.

"Ah, yeah, t-that'd probably be good..." Gilbert pulled away from him so he could get up. "Uhm... Y-You might wanna...clean out the inside, too... It'll...l-leak, otherwise..." He blushed pretty hard, 1.) Because he was telling _Ludwig_, of all people, and 2.) It was kind of 1000% obvious he was speaking from personal experience.

He pulled Gilbert into a deep kiss before getting up, wincing slightly as he walked to the bathroom. "Got it!" he said, feeling like he didn't need any more instruction. It was a bit harder to walk to the shower than he'd anticipated his backside hurting a bit as he moved. Though it wasn't causing him to regret a single thing.

"I would recommend sitting on the floor of the shower, standing longer makes it worse," Gil called out apologetically. He stretched out on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes. Fuck. Here comes the "I just fucked my little brother" moment of realization, followed up by a tall glass of "fuck social stigmas and sexual taboo" and then self-loathing tailed by self-admiration. That gave him plenty to think about while Ludwig was off butt-cleaning in the shower.

"Danke!" Lud called out from the restroom, starting the bath water to warm it up before he got in. He waited a moment before getting in and starting to clean himself up. As he did so, he couldn't help but think back on what had happened, trying to make sure it wasn't just some amazing dream.


End file.
